kspnrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Compilation of Rules
Rules 1.Rivers can only be transited by ships that are corvettes or smaller. 2.A limit on A2/AD units has been introduced: Two per city. 3.Military Robots are not Allowed 4.Nuclear weapons are no longer allowed 5.See Rules and Regulations for list of Banned weapons 6. See Rules and Regulations before asking something which is already stated on the rules and regulations on the Group to avoid being wrecked by Tyler 7.Only weapons which exist on the real world are allowed to be built ( User made crafts are allowed however things such as Jet Helicopters, Flying Aircraft Carriers which are not (yet) made on the real world are prohibited) 8.The new map is 8,000 Pixels wide by 4,000 pixels high. This is because earth is 40,000km in circumference. 40,000 divided by 8,000 is 5. This means every pixel is 5km. 9.All prices, timings, speeds, distances, etc will be 1:1 with real life. no more tricky calculations or dividing by 4. If you've built something that is similar to an F-18, then your craft can be listed as flying at a similar speed to an F-18. 10.If you have been paying attention lately youll notice that a new tab has been added on the tracker labeled, "stock market." This is where you will go to access this system. *So to over the parts quick: -Closed/Open market: Each nation mush choose(will default to closed.) A closed market means that only purchases that you approve will go through, meaning you have more control over who is buying your nations stock, but also means you lose out to potential buyers. An open system means that anyone can buy your stock, opening you to more risk, but also to more buyers. -Total shares: The total number of shares that your nation has available for sale(econ infrastructure times 100,000.) -Shares available: The number of shares that are available for sale(totals shares-any purchased already.) -Current share value: Your nations current share price per 1 share -Share Value Change: The amount your share will change in the coming update. Based on a random number between -10 and 10. -Next Share Value: The next weeks coming value of your stock per 1 share -Total Share Value: The total value of all the shares sold by your nation. This will influence your weekly income, this will be discussed below. *As for how to read the sheet. Reading from top down shows you your nation and who has invested in it. Reading from left to right shows you who your nation is invested in. *So how this all works -Similar to IBOK, make an econ comment stating that you "purchase ### stock from XXX: $$$$$$" Make sure if they are a closed market that you tag them so that they can confirm it -Once the purchase goes through the buying nation will see that as an expense and the selling nation will see it as other income. -When you sell your shares back to the nation that you bought them from that nation will pay you that amount of money which seems like a lose lost for the selling nation but wait theres more! -Each week, 10% of your nations "Total Share Value" will be added to your nation as income, and thus you make money each week from this and it entices you to keep your investors happy so you can make more money from the stocks. -You must keep your investment in any nation for 3 weeks to maintain its original value. The date you purchase will appear as a comment on the stock market. If you sell your stock back early a penalty will be incurred and the selling nation is only required to pay you back 50% of the stocks value -You can also use stock shares as a "currency" for trading with other players. This does not incur a penalty for "early sales." However if the nation youre invested in is a closed system they will need to approve the sale so ensure you tag them in the econ comment. If its an open market nation then you do not need to do so, but they would probably still appreciate it if you would at least let them know. Disclaimer: This is by no means a finalized version of this and there is likely to be unforeseen issues. If you find one please let me know so it can be fixed. But in the meantime this system is live as of this post so feel free to make investments and such as you please and thanks Julian for your suggestion and work on this, enjoy a $1 billion reward. (Add more rules that you know which is not listed on the Rules and Regulations Document)